What The Heart Wants
by bigmelittle
Summary: She never thought that she would see him again, especially in London the night of the concert. But who's she kidding, he lives in England. The last time they saw each other was at the Teen Choice Awards. But can she handle befriending the world's biggest boy band?/ Harry&Rydel .two-shot.


**What The Heart Wants**

"Next stop... London" Riker says, a grin appearing on his face as he scrolls through his twitter feed looking at the excited tweets from the fans. After an amazing concert in Birmingham, nothing can take the smiles of their faces as they walk down the streets of Birmingham back to their hotel. "I'm literally excited that it's unbelievable" Rydel says, the smile never leaving her face as she loops her arm through her Mom's.

"And we meet the Vamps for the first time tomorrow" Ross chirps while playfully shoving Riker into Rocky, "Dude" Rocky mutters before shoving Ross back. A chuckle escapes Rydel's lips as she watches her brothers push each other back and forth along, "Where's Dad and Ratliff" she asks, quickly looking behind her to see that they're no longer behind them.

Turning back towards her Mom, Rydel raises and eyebrow urging Stormie to give her an answer. "They've just gone to the shops" is all she says before tugging Rydel through the doors of '_Premier Inn'._ The warmth quickly surround her as she begins to warm up, no longer being outside in the cold British air. "As much as I love England, I do hate the cold weather" she mumbles, making her way towards the elevator where her Mom and siblings wait patiently for the doors to open.

"Now don't be going to bed late, we have to be at the train station for eleven" Stormie says as they all step into the elevator and pressing the button needed to get to their floor. The doors close once again as the elevator begins to move. "Going up" Rocky jokes, a grin on his face as he impersonates a female voice, causing everyone around him to laugh.

"There's nothing better than being on tour" Rydel chuckles.

-x-

Her eyes scan the audience as she grabs hold of her microphone that is attached to the keyboard, a smile appears on her face as she hear Rocky strum his guitar before Ross and Riker join in. Walking towards the middle of the stage, she waves towards the fans before raising the microphone to her lips. "I wake up and my hair's a mess. And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah" she sings as she sways her hips to the beat of the music.

"I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that" she sings as she makes her way towards Ross, slinging her arm around his shoulder. "I never took my driving test, So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah" she smiles as she sings the next few words while walking towards Riker, with Ross and Rocky following behind.

Looking up to the fans who are sat down, she waves in their direction causing screams to erupt their throats and cheer in excitement as they sing along to the song. "I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na". She points her finger out to certain individuals before raising her hand to her chest as she drags out her words as she sings.

"Come on London" she shouts "Let me hear you sing". She raises her microphone out towards the crowd as they all sing the lyrics, causing a smile to appears on her face. "I said I love the way you love me". She bounces around on the stage as Ratliff bangs the drums and her brothers turning in circles as the song comes to an end.

"Thank you" she says with a grin on her face, before making her way back towards the keyboard while taking a quick gulp of her water.

-x-

"Nana-na nana ah" the crowd sings, as the band watches them with smiles on their faces and nodding along "Nana-na nana ah". Ross steps towards the microphone "I've been looking for the one tonight". The song comes to an end and the crowd cheers louder than any previous song. "Thank you London, we've had an amazing time and we can't wait to see you again soon" Riker says, before joining the rest of the band and taking one last bow before exiting the stage.

Stormie and Mark stand their with grins on their faces, "Well done guys" they both say as they all take a seat on the leather sofa's. "Another great concert" Rocky mumbles, his eyes closing slightly before his head comes into contact with the cushion behind him. "I know" Riker says beside him, but one look at Rocky and he is fast asleep.

"Um.. Hello" an unfamiliar voice calls out from the hallway. Everyone turns to look in the direction that the voice comes from and their eyes widen in shock. His 5"10 figure stands their and his brown curls are swept back due to his bandana, "Harry Styles" Rydel asks, her eyes still not believing that he is stood there.

His brown eyes meet hers, before a smile appears on his face. "Long time no see" he chuckles, making his way towards everyone but nobody speaks up due to them finding it hard to believe that he is still stood there. "Almost a year that's for sure" Rydel mumbles, before sending a quick smile in his direction.

"That was an amazing concert" Harry says, lacing his hands together looking at each person before his gaze focuses on Rocky. "Has anyone got a permanent marker" he asks, a young female hands him a blue marker with shaky hands and he sends a small wink in her direction, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

His tall figure makes his way towards Rocky before opening the marker caps and begins to draw on his face. "Selfie time" Harry chuckles, as everyone gathers around him pulling funny faces towards the camera as they surround the sleeping Rocky who has a moustache and mod brow drawn onto his face. "The look on his face, when he see's this" Rydel chuckles as she looks through the photo's.

* * *

**Ok, so I came up with the idea for this from editing a photo of making it look as though Harry and Rydel are kissing, as you can see this is cover for the story, let me know what you think and review :).**

**Check out my other stories; Wild Heart & Dorm Room 501**


End file.
